dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man X: Command Mission/Sky Room
is a room from Central Tower in Mega Man X: Command Mission where the player can see extra contents from the game. The room is available after rescuing Nana in Chapter 4, and can be entered by talking with her. The player can view the contents by using the storage cabinet and the jukebox in the room. The computer terminal allows the player to view game statistics and change the color of X's scarf. The room also has a poster for decoration that can be changed. Most of the content is unlocked by using the Deployment Center, completing challenges, and defeating the Tails series. Storage cabinet A storage cabinet to the left of the room where the player can view figures, sketches and game information. Figures Figures are collectible items that represent various characters and other elements in the game. They are the only collectible content from the Sky Room that can also be viewed in the menu screen, but the player can't change their angle and zoom them outside the Sky Room. The Normal and Password Figure sets can be bought in Central Tower. The Figure sets from Part 1 to 8 are obtained by buying them in the two vending machines from in Air City South Square and Air City East Square, and Part 9 and 10 in the end of the Special Sealed Area. Each Figure costs two Figure Tokens, which are found throughout the stages. The two Password sets are obtained by inserting a password in the green vending machine in Access Tunnel E-1. The Deluxe set is obtained by using the Deployment Center, and the six Special sets by completing challenges. The Nintendo Game Cube version of the game contains 36 exclusive figures that are obtained by using Treasure Tokens in the vending machine in Air City 3rd Street. Treasure Tokens are obtained by using the Treasure Navi, which requires a Game Boy Advance connected in the Game Cube. Sketches Contains 100 sketches and concept images of the game. File:MMXCMSketch001.png|Sketch #1||''Unknown name''||Available from the beginning. File:MMXCMSketch002.png|Sketch #2||Scarf Design||Deployment Center: Lagrano Ruins File:MMXCMSketch003.png|Sketch #3||X Ninja Version||Challenge: Achieved over 100 Critical Strikes! File:MMXCMSketch004.png|Sketch #4||Flying Version||Challenge: Used Action Trigger over 100 times! File:MMXCMSketch005.png|Sketch #5||X's Armor||Achieved over 150 consecutive hits! File:MMXCMSketch006.png|Sketch #6||X's Guns||Achieved MAX attack over 9.999! File:MMXCMSketch007.png|Sketch #7||X's Weapons||Item Box: Special Sealed Area (Behind Ninetais) File:MMXCMSketch008.png|Sketch #8||Zero's Weapons||Item Box: Special Sealed Area (Behind Ninetais) File:MMXCMSketch009.png|Sketch #9||Cinnamon Weapons||Item Box: Special Sealed Area (Behind Ninetais) File:MMXCMSketch010.png|Sketch #10||Massimo's Weapons||Item Box: Special Sealed Area (Behind Ninetais) File:MMXCMSketch011.png|Sketch #11|| File:MMXCMSketch012.png|Sketch #12|| File:MMXCMSketch013.png|Sketch #13|| File:MMXCMSketch014.png|Sketch #14||Inhabitants||Deployment Center: Central Tower File:MMXCMSketch015.png|Sketch #15||Rafflesian||Challenge: Collected all Video files! File:MMXCMSketch016.png|Sketch #16|| File:MMXCMSketch017.png|Sketch #17||Nana||Deployment Center: Central Tower File:MMXCMSketch018.png|Sketch #18||Nana Sketch||Challenge: Purchased over 40 Main Weapons! File:MMXCMSketch019.png|Sketch #19||Prisoner Nana||Deployment Center: Tianna Camp File:MMXCMSketch020.png|Sketch #20||R Sketch||Deployment Center: Central Tower File:MMXCMSketch021.png|Sketch #21||Psyche Sketch||Challenge: Collected all Disk files! File:MMXCMSketch022.png|Sketch #22||Mouse Mech||Challenge: Party fought over 100 battles! File:MMXCMSketch023.png|Sketch #23||Support Mech||Challenge: X's level over 30! File:MMXCMSketch024.png|Sketch #24||Proto Crab Mech||Challenge: Collected all Posters! File:MMXCMSketch025.png|Sketch #25||Gaudile||Deployment Center: Gaudile Lab. File:MMXCMSketch026.png|Sketch #26||Cinnamon||Deployment Center: Gaudile Lab. File:MMXCMSketch027.png|Sketch #27||Aile||Deployment Center: Central Tower File:MMXCMSketch028.png|Sketch #28||Marino Sketch||Deployment Center: Gaudile Lab. File:MMXCMSketch029.png|Sketch #29|| File:MMXCMSketch030.png|Sketch #30|| File:MMXCMSketch031.png|Sketch #31||Head of Security||Deployment Center: Tianna Camp File:MMXCMSketch032.png|Sketch #32||Rabbid||Deployment Center: Gaudile Lab. File:MMXCMSketch033.png|Sketch #33||Killer Mantis||Deployment Center: Gaudile Lab. File:MMXCMSketch034.png|Sketch #34||Hippopressor||Deployment Center: Lagrano Ruins File:MMXCMSketch035.png|Sketch #35||Pararoid||Deployment Center: Gaudile Lab. File:MMXCMSketch036.png|Sketch #36||Patrol Dog||Deployment Center: Lagrano Ruins File:MMXCMSketch037.png|Sketch #37||Construction Roid||Deployment Center: Melda Ore Plant File:MMXCMSketch038.png|Sketch #38|| File:MMXCMSketch039.png|Sketch #39||Preon Army||Challenge: Defeated over 100 Preon Series! File:MMXCMSketch040.png|Sketch #40||Mad Nautilus||Deployment Center: Gaudile Lab. File:MMXCMSketch041.png|Sketch #41||Dr. Psyche||Deployment Center: Gaudile Lab. File:MMXCMSketch042.png|Sketch #42||Axl Expressions||Deployment Center: Ulfat Factory File:MMXCMSketch043.png|Sketch #43||Redips Soldier||Item Box: Special Sealed Area (Between Fivetails and Sixtails) File:MMXCMSketch044.png|Sketch #44|| File:MMXCMSketch045.png|Sketch #45|| File:MMXCMSketch046.png|Sketch #46||Scarface||Deployment Center: Melda Ore Plant File:MMXCMSketch047.png|Sketch #47||Redips||Deployment Center: Melda Ore Plant File:MMXCMSketch048.png|Sketch #48|| File:MMXCMSketch049.png|Sketch #49||Flying Mechs||Item Box: Special Sealed Area (Between Fourtails and Fivetails) File:MMXCMSketch050.png|Sketch #50||Real Massimo||Deployment Center: Tianna Camp File:MMXCMSketch051.png|Sketch #51|| File:MMXCMSketch052.png|Sketch #52|| File:MMXCMSketch053.png|Sketch #53||Epsilon||Item Box: Special Sealed Area (Between Eighttails and Ninetails) File:MMXCMSketch054.png|Sketch #54||Great Redips||Item Box: Special Sealed Area (Between Eighttails and Ninetails) File:MMXCMSketch055.png|Sketch #55||Mega Man?||Challenge: Collected all field items! File:MMXCMSketch056.png|Sketch #56||Duckbill Mole||Challenge: Collected all Music files! File:MMXCMSketch057.png|Sketch #57||Dragoon||Item Box: Special Sealed Area (Between Sixtails and Seventails) File:MMXCMSketch058.png|Sketch #58||Tails Front||Item Box: Special Sealed Area (Behind Ninetails) File:MMXCMSketch059.png|Sketch #59||Tails Back||Item Box: Special Sealed Area (Behind Ninetails) File:MMXCMSketch060.png|Sketch #60||Command Center||Deployment Center: Central Tower File:MMXCMSketch061.png|Sketch #61||Undersea Tunnel||Deployment Center: Tianna Camp File:MMXCMSketch062.png|Sketch #62|| File:MMXCMSketch063.png|Sketch #63||Water Curtain||Challenge: Obtained over 10.000 EXP points! File:MMXCMSketch064.png|Sketch #64||POW Camp Passage||Deployment Center: Tianna Camp File:MMXCMSketch065.png|Sketch #65||Guard Room||Deployment Center: Tianna Camp File:MMXCMSketch066.png|Sketch #66|| File:MMXCMSketch067.png|Sketch #67|| File:MMXCMSketch068.png|Sketch #68||Tree Trunk Room||Challenge: Purchased over 100 Items! File:MMXCMSketch069.png|Sketch #69||Glass Passageway||Challenge: Collected all Figure Tokens! File:MMXCMSketch070.png|Sketch #70||EV Laboratory||Deployment Center: Gaudile Laboratory File:MMXCMSketch071.png|Sketch #71||Outside Lab||Deployment Center: Gaudile Laboratory File:MMXCMSketch072.png|Sketch #72||Lab Passageway||Deployment Center: Gaudile Laboratory File:MMXCMSketch073.png|Sketch #73||Dug Out Passage||Deployment Center: Gaudile Laboratory File:MMXCMSketch074.png|Sketch #74||Laboratory Room||Deployment Center: Gaudile Laboratory File:MMXCMSketch075.png|Sketch #75|| File:MMXCMSketch076.png|Sketch #76||Control Device||Deployment Center: Ulfat Factory File:MMXCMSketch077.png|Sketch #77|| File:MMXCMSketch078.png|Sketch #78||Smelting Furnace||Deployment Center: Ulfat Factory File:MMXCMSketch079.png|Sketch #79||Mine Passageway||Deployment Center: Gimialla Mine File:MMXCMSketch080.png|Sketch #80|| File:MMXCMSketch081.png|Sketch #81||Plant Passageway||Deployment Center: Melda Ore Plant File:MMXCMSketch082.png|Sketch #82|| File:MMXCMSketch083.png|Sketch #83|| File:MMXCMSketch084.png|Sketch #84|| File:MMXCMSketch085.png|Sketch #85|| File:MMXCMSketch086.png|Sketch #86||Display Device||Special Sealed Area File:MMXCMSketch087.png|Sketch #87||Coliseum||Item Box: Special Sealed Area (Between Seventails and Eighttails) File:MMXCMSketch088.png|Sketch #88||Ruins||Deployment Center: Lagrano Ruins File:MMXCMSketch089.png|Sketch #89||Giga City||Challenge: Collected all deployment members! File:MMXCMSketch090.png|Sketch #90||Containership||Deployment Center: Central Tower File:MMXCMSketch091.png|Sketch #91||Save Process||Challenge: Completed 50 saves! File:MMXCMSketch092.png|Sketch #92||Force Metals||Challenge: Completed 25 play hours! File:MMXCMSketch093.png|Sketch #93||Monitor Room||Deployment Center: Ulfat Factory File:MMXCMSketch094.png|Sketch #94||The Chair||Item Box: Special Sealed Area (Between Sixtails and Seventails) File:MMXCMSketch095.png|Sketch #95||Transforming Mech||Item Box: Special Sealed Area (Between Seventails and Eighttails) File:MMXCMSketch096.png|Sketch #96||Force Metal Ore||Challenge: Got 50 Force Metal recipes! File:MMXCMSketch097.png|Sketch #97||Cmnd Rm Design||Deployment Center: Central Tower File:MMXCMSketch098.png|Sketch #98||Base Design||Deployment Center: Central Tower File:MMXCMSketch099.png|Sketch #99||Teleport Device||Challenge: Used over 100.000 Zenny! File:MMXCMSketch100.png|Sketch #100|| Files Files containing information about Giga City and a resume of the game's story. Info files are obtained in the Deployment Center, while Story files are unlocked as the player progress in the game. Info Files Story Files Posters A poster decorating the room. Jukebox The jukebox in the center of the room contains 51 musics and 57 video clips. Musics Video clips Computer terminal The computer terminal has game data such as 36 challenges to unlock content, the total amount of battles, number of times Final Strike was activated, how much Zenny was obtained and used, battle data of each characters and how many items where acquired in each area. The player can also customize the color of X's scarf. Challenges X's Scarf Trivia *The Super Tripuffer figure is located in Massimo's Vow, which is based on Chapter 3, and the Tripuffer figure is in Transform! Go Axl from Chapter 5. Tripuffer actually appears in Chapter 3, while Super Tripuffer appears in Chapter 5. *The Retro Mech Set has enemies that appeared in previous games, but one of them, Wild Dog, first appeared in Mega Man X: Command Mission. Wolfloid, a stronger variety of the Wild Dog that appears in Chapter 8, appeared in Mega Man X6. Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission